nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Ice-Cream 2
}} Bad Ice Cream 2 is an action winter Nitrome game released on December 21st 2012, being Nitrome's second winter game in 2012. It was due to the rush Nitrome had to make to release Bad Ice-Cream 2 that it (at the time) was not Touchy compatible until January 8th 2012 (for both Android and iPhone). Bad Ice-Cream 2 supports up to four player simultaneously, but only through Nitrome Touchy. Controls Flash Player 1 * Arrow keys - Move * - Create or break ice Player 2 *' keys' - Move *'Q key' - Create or break ice Nitrome Touchy D-pad- move ice cream Button - shoot ice Levels Bad Ice Cream 2 has forty levels. Level 1 Enemies : 2 eggs Fruit : 4 coconuts, 12 bananas Level 2 Enemies : 1 warthog Fruit : 4 oranges, 12 watermelons Level 3 Enemies : 1 orange squid Fruit : 4 oranges, 24 grapes, 4 watermelons Level 4 Enemies : None Hazards : Crusher ice blocks Fruit : 8 coconuts, 10 grapes, 4 pineapples Level 5 Enemies : 4 eggs Interactive objects : Speed up tiles Fruit : 32 cherries Level 6 Enemies : 4 green trolls Fruit : 12 lemons, 12 oranges, 8 pears Level 7 Enemies : 1 green squid Interactive objects : Frost tiles Fruit : 10 coconuts, 16 oranges, 8 peppers Note : This is the only level in the game in which a green squid appears Level 8 Enemies : 1 mosquito Interactive objects : Frost tiles, pipes Fruit : 4 oranges, 16 bananas, 5 strawberries Level 9 Enemies : 4 green trolls Interactive objects : Campfires Fruit : 16 bananas, 12 kiwifruits Level 10 Enemies : 2 eggs Fruit : 8 apples, 8 oranges, 8 cocoa beans Level 11 Enemies : 1 bucket Interactive objects : Ice floor Fruit : 4 bananas, 4 grapes, 3 lemons, 20 watermelons Level 12 Enemies : 2 ice eaters Fruit : 4 lemons, 8 oranges, 8 strawberries Level 13 Enemies : 2 mosquitoes Interactive objects : Cannon, Frost tiles Fruit : 4 bananas, 4 grapes, 4 kiwifruits Level 14 Enemies : 4 green trolls, 1 blue cow Hazards : Volcanoes Fruit : 8 apples, 8 oranges, 6 bananas Level 15 Enemies : 1 blue cow Interactive objects : Teleporters Fruit : 4 apples, 4 grapes, 4 oranges, 4 watermelons Level 16 Enemies : 1 warthog Interactive objects : Teleporters Fruit : 16 apples, 8 carrots Level 17 Enemies : 1 narwhal Fruit : 8 oranges, 8 carrots, 7 pineapples Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level 31 Level 32 Level 33 Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 Level 37 Level 38 Level 39 Level 40 1 player 2 player Ending Hazards *Volcanoes - new hazards introduced in Bad Ice Cream 2. They fire out fire balls. *Crusher ice blocks - new hazards that can crush ice blocks and move in set patterns. *Snow machines - new hazards that can fire ice blocks into the air. Enemies *Eggs (Bad Ice-Cream) - a new enemy introduced in Bad Ice Cream 2. An alligator will pop out of the egg and it will be faster. *Buckets - shoots snow balls at player *Ice eaters - swallows ice blocks and shoots them at the player *Narwhals- charge at player when player is seen by it. Can break ice blocks *Mosquitoes - can swallow the player and fly. It will sometimes fall to the ground *Warthogs - can create and destroy ice like the player Fruit :Main article: Fruit (Bad Ice-Cream) As in the previous game, the player probably has to collect all the fruit in a level in order to progress to the next. Bad Ice Cream 2 introduces new fruit, these being coconuts, peppers, and blueberries. Nitrome Touchy version Bad Ice-Cream 2 was announced to be Nitrome Touchy compatible on January 8, 2012. Bad Ice-Cream 2 Titlescreen.png|The titlescreen Bad Ice-Cream 2 Main Screen.png|The main screen Bad Ice-Cream 2 Tap to Join.png|The tap to join screen Bad Ice-Cream 2 Choose your Flavour.png|The flavour select screen Bad Ice-Cream 2 Ready.png|The ready screen Bad Ice-Cream 2 Level Select.png|The level select screen Bad Ice-Cream 2 Paused.png|The pause screen Bad Ice-Cream 2 Total Meltdown.png|The game over screen Bad Ice-Cream 2 Level Complete.png|The level select screen Bad Ice-Cream 2 Controls Vanilla.png|The controls for vanilla ice cream Bad Ice-Cream 2 Controls Strawberry.png|The controls for strawberry ice cream Bad Ice-Cream 2 Chocolate.png|The controls for chocolate ice cream Bad Ice-Cream 2 Controls Sorbet.png|The controls for sorbet ice cream Bad Ice-Cream 2 Controls Mint Choc-Chip.png|The controls for mint choc-chip ice cream Bad Ice-Cream 2 Controls Bubble Gum.png|The controls for bubble gum ice cream Bad Ice-Cream 2 Help Moving.png|The help screen for moving Bad Ice-Cream 2 Help Smashing.png|The help screen for smashing Bad Ice-Cream 2 Help Fruits.png|The help screen for collected fruit Bad Ice-Cream 2 Help Enemies.png|The help screen for enemies Bad Ice-Cream 2 Help Sneezing.png|The help screen for blowing ice Bad Ice-Cream 2 Credits.png|The credits screen Bad Ice-Cream 2 Scores.png|The scores screen Glitches Due to the rush Nitrome had to make to release the game, Bad Ice-Cream 2 had a few glitches. Highscores glitch If a name like "nobodynsis" is selected as the player name, when they submit their score, the player's name will be blanked out. It is possible this is a a blacklisting measure Nitrome has taken to censor offensive words. Nitrome later fixed this glitch on the third of January. Level 34 glitch Located in level 34 in a nasty glitch. When the player collects all the apples, and when all the peppers spawn, eventually the game will freeze. Unusually, the game's screen only freezes - the player can reset the level via clicking the gear at the top-right corner of the screen. This glitch may be due to the amount of objects on the screen - an enormous amount of peppers melting ice blocks, the player, and the eight enemies in the level may have been too much for the game to handle, so the game has to slow down to handle everything. Nitrome eventually revealed that the glitch was caused by an unstable lolipop in the level. Due to it being unstable, enemies and fruit could escape out of the level and slow down the game. Nitrome later fixed this glitch on the third of January. Dying glitch Sometimes, when an ice cream character dies, its melted remains may be under the ground partly. Announcements December 18th 2012 Nitrome revealed Bad Ice Cream 2 on this day, and also announced that the green ice cream's flavour is "mint chocolate-chip". File:781-1355850070-screenshot_mockup.png|The preview image December 21st 2012 Nitrome releases the game. They also add that the game had many bugs, and that they had sorted out most of them. Nitrome was left with either releasing the game on the 21st or leaving it to be released after the New Year. January 3rd 2013 Nitrome's first day in the office fixed many bugs in the game, including: *The level 34 bug *The frost tiles levels bow shows the correct information *Nitrome fixed the highscores glitch that deleted the player's name when it was longer than a certain length *Nitrome added the ability to restart a level with the tap of the R key January 8th 2012 Nitrome adds 4 player Touchy. Trivia *Black and white cows appear on the help screen of Bad Ice-Cream 2, however, they do not appear in the game. Category:Bad Ice-Cream series Category:Games Category:Winter games Category:Nitrome Touchy games Category:Main games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Sequels Category:2012 games Category:Art by Giuseppe Longo Category:Programming by Romain Macré Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen Category:Legacy programming by Ignatus Zuk Category:Legacy programming by Chris Burt-Brown